What Happened to Mr Nigel Murray?
by shouldbewriting
Summary: When Vincent has a secret family he hasn't told the Jeffersonian team about, it might cause riffles while they investigate Jacob Broadsky


Vincent shook his leg up and down, surrounded by boxes and watching as Dr. Brennan wrote across the chalkboard and Dr. Hodgins was screwing a screw into a white metal box.

Dr. Brennan looked over the chalkboard once more. "Vincent do you see something I might be doing wrong?"

Vincent perked up. "Have you calculated and compared the relative bones densities?"

"Hm, I seem to have overlooked that. I tend to be distracted lately." Brennan said, placing her head in her hands.

"Are you alright Dr. B?" Hodgins asked his friend and colleague.

"Yes, I'm fine." Brennan said, lifting her head up.

"Perhaps we should call it a night." Vincent suggested

"Why, you have somewhere to be?" Hodgins asked the young doctor.

"Mr. Nigel Murray probably just wants to get home early to get a restful night's sleep." Brennan answered for him.

"Or he has a whole other agenda." Hodgins winked at him.

Vincent shook his head. "No, Lily has been working a lot lately and I want to help her out."

"Whose Lily?" Dr. Brennan asked.

Hodgins answers for him. "His girlfriend."

"Vincent, you can go home to her if you please, we aren't keeping you here." Brennan said.

"Thank you, !" He said, wrapping his arms around her and running off the platform.

Hodgins laughed at Dr. Brennan as the intern ran to the table, grabbed his things and ran out the Jeffersonian doors within minutes.

Vincent got in his car and drove home. Walking up to the entrance, he watched as a shadow passed from the window towards the door. He got out of the car and moved over to the door, entering the house he noticed a girl standing away from him by the bookshelf.

He snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her tiny waist, causing her to turn and face him, and he looked into her blue eyes.

"How's my lovely wife?" Vincent asked pressing his lips against hers.

"Tired. How was today?" She asked, pulling her head back.

"We got the dinosaur bones for the presentation." He smiled.

"And what about that Broadsky guy Booth is trying to catch?" She asked, as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"He was seen at his girlfriend's grave today. But you don't have anything to worry about, Brennan believes Booth will find him. And I believe her." Vincent said, looking around the house.

She smiled and gave him another kiss. "He's on the couch."

Vincent laughed and moved over to the couch where sleeping soundly was a small boy with brown hair. Vincent looked to his wife.

"Why is he sleeping on the couch?" Vincent asked whispering.

Lily crossed her arms. "He wanted to wait for daddy to come home."

Vincent let his body loose and clapped his hands. "I'm sorry."

Lily shook her head. "Apologize to him, not me."

Vincent kissed the boy's forehead and his blue eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing Vincent the boy smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" The boy screamed as the Vincent picked off the couch and twirled him around.

"Davin buddy, I'm so sorry I'm late. But I promise I'll make it up to you." Vincent said as he kissed his son's cheek.

"It's okay, daddy." Davin said smiling.

"No, it's not. How about tomorrow you and Mommy come to my work for lunch?" Vincent asked.

"Really?" The boy perked up.

"Really." Vincent said as he felt Davin wrap his arms around him once again.

Vincent then felt Lily grab his arm, and when he turned his head she gave him a look, and then he turned back to Davin, and smiled. "Hey bud, you go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"Okay daddy." Davin jumped out of his father's arms and ran up the stairs.

Vincent turned back to Lily. "What?"

Lily crossed her arms. "What about Dr. Brennan?"

"Trust me. She loves kids. I've seen her with Angela and Booth's son Parker." Vincent laughed pulling her close to him, turning her around.

Lily bended as he kissed her neck. "What about your dinosaur bones?"

Vincent smiled, wrapping his hands in her hair. "He'll be fine."

She turns around in his arms. "You promised him that you would be up in a minute."

Vincent leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in a couple minutes."

He climbed the stairs and opened the door to Davin's room. His son had microscopes, a basketball hoop attached to the door with balls scattered over the room, other various sports posters, a racecar bed. He certainly couldn't say his son was full of variety.

"Hey buddy, you ready?" Vincent said, peeking his head through the door.

The boy climbed onto the racecar bed with a stuff bear in hand. "Ready daddy."

"Okie dokie." He smiled, entering the room and sitting on the bed.

Vincent reached over and covered his son and his teddy bear up in the sheets. He kissed his forehead and just as he started to get up to leave he felt a hand on his arm.

"Daddy." His boy said.

"Yes Davin?" Vincent asked.

"You know that science lady you tell me about?" He asked with curious eyes.

"Dr. Brennan yes I know." Vincent nodded.

"Is she lonely?" Davin sad almost with sad eyes.

"No, I don't think she is." Vincent smiled rubbing his hair, thinking of Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan together.

"Good. She's nice and nice people shouldn't be lonely." Davin said, clutching the teddy bear and resting his head on the pillow, covering his himself with the blanket.

"You're so right, buddy." Vincent kissed his son's head and left the room.

Heading into his and Lily's bedroom, Vincent noticed her curled up in the blanket. He looked at her, laughed and jumped onto the bed causing her to pop up.

"Couldn't wait for me?" He smiled.

"Your sister called, she's flying in this weekend." Lily smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh great." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Really. Have you even told your colleagues about Davin?" Lily asked.

Vincent rolled his eyes yet again. "Bring in another sore subject."

Lily's voice grew in frustration. "Well they are going to notice when we come for lunch tomorrow."

He smiled. "I know. And I am going to hoist him up on my shoulders and tell everyone to say hi to my son."

"You're silly." She said, laughing.

"And you love me." He smiled.

"Maybe." She smirked.

"Maybe?" He began to tickle her and she burst into laughter.

"Ok, ok. I do." She smiled.

"I knew it." He smiled.


End file.
